die_bestimmungfandomcom-20200213-history
Tris
Beatrice "Tris" Prior ist die Hauptfigur der Reihe 'Die Bestimmung'. Sie ist eine willensstarke 16-jährige, die es hasst, Schwäche zu zeigen. Obwohl Tris in der Fraktion Altruan geboren wurde, schließt sie sich den Ferox an und muss der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sie eine Unbestimmte ist. Als sie in ihrer neuen Fraktion angekommen ist, beschließt sie, ihren Namen zu ändern. Statt Beatrice nennt sie sich nun Tris, in der Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang in der neuen Fraktion. Achtung, Spoiler! Biografie Beatrice ist die Tochter von Natalie Prior und Andrew Prior, und die Schwester von Caleb Prior. Sie ist bei den Altruan aufgewachsen, die die Selbstlosigkeit schätzen. Beatrice wusste schon immer, was für ein zukünftiges Leben sie haben würde, wenn sie weiter bei den Altruan bleiben würde. Sie wiedersetzt sich gerne den Regeln der Altruan, indem sie z.B. am Esstisch dazwischen redete, oder sich im Spiegel anblickte, obwohl die Altruan das für selbstsüchtig hielten. Die Bestimmung Am Tag der Eignungstests bekommt Tris ihre Haare geschnitten. Sie darf nur einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, da längeres hineinschauen gegen die Regeln verstoßen würde. Als ihre Mutter sie fragt, ob sie aufgeregt ist, verneint sie das, und als sie ihre Mutter fragt, ob sie bei ihrem damaligen Test Angst hatte, sagt diese, dass sie Todesangst hatte. Als Tris mit ihren Bruder Caleb, der ebenfalls zu den Test muss, vor der Schule wartet, beobachtet sie wie ein Candor-Junge, der sich als Peter Hayes herausstellt, andere Altruan Kinder auslacht. Sie will sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Caleb hält sie auf. Nach dem Mittagessen in der Schule warten Tris, Caleb und Susan Black, eine Nachbarin von Tris, dass sie zu den Tests aufgerufen werden. Als erstes wird Caleb aufgerufen, der nach seinem Test kalkweiß im Gesicht ist. Nachdem Tris und Susan aufgerufen werden, geht Tris in einem Raum wo bereits eine Frau auf sie wartet. Sie beschreibt sie mit dunklen Augen, einem Tattoo auf dem Nacken, und schwarzen, glattgekämmten Haaren. Als Tris sich auf einem Stuhl setzen muss, der aussieht wie ein Zahnarztstuhl, stellt die Frau sich als Tori vor. Nachdem Tori an sich und Tris Elektroden befestigt hatte, gibt sie Tris ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Nachdem sie die Flüssigkeit getrunken hat, wacht sie in einem Raum mit Spiegeln auf. Als hinter ihr eine Frauenstimme ertönt, dreht sich um und blickt in ihr Spiegelbild hinein, und es erscheinen weitere Spiegelbilder von Tris. Nachdem das Spiegelbild hinter ihr befiehlt, etwas zu wählen, tauchten zwei Körbe auf, in einem ist Käse, in dem anderen ein Messer. Sie wählt keins davon und die Spiegelbilder verschwinden und ein bellender Hund kommt auf sie zu. Sie legt sich vor dem Hund auf dem Boden, und er verwandelt sich in einen kleinen Welpen. Dann taucht ein kleines Mädchen auf und der Hund wird wieder zur Bestie. Bevor er dem Mädchen etwas tun kann, wirft Tris auf ihn und wacht wieder in dem anderen Raum mit Tori auf. Tris fragt nach ihrem Ergebnis, und Tori antwortet, dass der Test bei ihr nicht geklappt hat, da bei ihr mehrere Fraktionen in Frage kommen (Altruan, Ken und Ferox) und sie eine Unbestimmte ist. Sie entscheidet sich für die Ferox, die sie schon immer bewundert hatte. Dort trifft sie auch Four, für den sie auch Gefühle entwickelt. Anfangs tut sie sich schwer. Und sie glaubt, dass sie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Doch sie lebt sich ein und besteht die Initiation als Beste. Auch ihre Beziehung zu Four wird intensiver. Durch die Angst,dass sie getötet wird, da sie eine Unbestimmte ist, kommen sich die beiden näher und küssen sich schließlich. Sie werden schließlich ein Paar. Letzte Entscheidung Handlung: Tris und Four machen sich auf, die Welt hinter dem Zaun zu erkunden. So wie Edith Prior es in ihrer Videobotschaft gewünscht hat. Doch es gibt andere, die sich gegen sie stellen. Und auch ihre Liebe wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als sie das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz aufdecken... Epilog Zweieinhalb Jahre nach Tris' Tod, am Tag der Bestimmung, beschließt Tobias Abschied von seiner Freundin zu nehmen, indem er beim Ziplinen ihre Asche über die Stadt verteilen wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass Tris gewollt hat, dass er wenigstens einmal das Ziplinen ausprobiert. Zu diesem Ereignis stoßen auch Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Cara und Matthew zu ihm, während Amar und Caleb auf die Sicherheit während dem Ziplinen achten. Bevor Tobias mit dem Ziplinen an der Reihe ist, erkundigt er sich bei Zeke, in welcher Position Tris beim Ziplinen war, damit er sich auch in diese Position legen kann, während sich ihre Asche über die ganze Stadt verteilen wird. Beziehungen Tobias Eaton Tris mag Tobias seit sie ihn das erste Mal bei den Ferox gesehen hat. Irgendwann entwickelte sie schließlich Gefühle für ihn. Sie hatte nie Angst ihn anzusprechen. Tatsächlich beginnen die zwei schließlich eine Beziehung, Tris hatte aber anfangs Angst, dass er sie eigentlich nicht hübsch findet und aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes, worauf Tobias nur lachen musste, da er nur zwei Jahre älter ist als sie. In ihrer Angstlandschaft wird gezeigt, dass Tris vor Intimitäten Angst hat und dass Tobias, weil er etwas älter ist als sie, bestimmte Erwartungen an sie hat, die sie nicht erfüllen kann. Dies stellt sich aber als falsch heraus. Danach waren sie einige Zeit glücklich, sorgten sich umeinander und gaben aufeinander Acht. In Die Bestimmung - Letzte Entscheidung kam es jedoch aufgrund einiger Ereignisse zu kleinen Konflikten zwischen den beiden. Trotzdem bat Tris kurz vor ihrem Tod Caleb darum, dass, falls sie im Waffenlabor nicht überleben sollte, er Tobias die Nachricht überbringen soll, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Caleb Prior Tris liebt ihren älteren Bruder sehr, findet es jedoch schrecklich, dass er von den Altruan zu den Ken gewechselt und somit ihre Eltern allein gelassen hat. In Tris Augen war Caleb bei den Altruan immer sehr selbstlos und missbilligend, wenn sie es nicht schafft selbstlos genug zu sein. Die meiste Zeit jedoch respektierte sie ihn und zu Streit kam es selten zwischen ihnen. Auch wenn Tris ihren Bruder liebt, begreift sie schließlich, dass er für die Ken wie gemacht ist, ist aber wütend, dass er deshalb ihr und ihren Eltern die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt hat. Als Tris in Die Bestimmung - Tödliche Wahrheit sich den Ken ausliefert, bemerkt sie, dass Caleb immer noch bei diesen ist, obwohl er vorgegeben hat, diese verlassen zu haben, nachdem er von deren schrecklichen Taten erfahren hat. Darauf nennt sich Tris "die letzte Prior", weil sie der Ansicht ist, dass Caleb mit seinen Taten ihre ganze Familie betrogen hat. Obwohl Tris Caleb nun hasst, bittet sie Tobias in Die Bestimmung - Letzte Entscheidung Caleb vor seiner Exekution zu retten und dass dieser somit ihre Gruppe auf die andere Seite des Zauns mitbegleitet. Caleb bietet schließlich an ins Waffenlabor zu gehen, damit Tris ihn wieder vergibt. Tris beschließt jedoch im letzten Moment selbst ins Waffenlabor zu gehen und sich somit für die Gruppe zu opfern, weil Caleb in ihren Augen nicht mehr der Junge ist, der sie betrogen hat, sondern wieder der ältere Bruder, der sich immer um sie gesorgt hat. Evelyn Johnson Tris und Evelyn mögen sich nicht besonders. Evelyn denkt, dass Tris unangenehm und unfreundlich ist, während Tris der Ansicht ist, dass Evelyn bezüglich der Sache, dass die Altruan sie aus der Fraktion werfen wollten, lügt. Diese Unstimmigkeiten führen auch zu Konflikten zwischen Tobias und Tris. Aussehen Tris hat ein schmales Gesicht, blaugraue Augen, eine lange, dünne Nase und schmale Lippen. Deshalb gilt sie nicht als sehr hübsch, aber auffallend. Bis zu Beginn von Die Bestimmung - Tödliche Wahrheit trug sie ihr glattes blondes Haar lang, jedoch schnitt sie es schließlich kinnlang. Sie ist nach eigener Ansicht sehr klein. Außerdem hat sie sich, als sie Initiantin bei den Ferox war, Tattoos stechen lassen: drei fliegende Raben, die für ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder stehen und richtung herz fliegen, auf ihrem Schlüsselbein und auf ihren Schulterblättern die Symbole der Altruan und Ferox. Charakter Da Tris eine Unbestimmte ist, passt sie in keine der fünf Fraktionen und ihren Denkmustern. Schon von klein auf war Tris neugierig und egoistisch, was zeigte, dass sie nicht perfekt für die Altruan war. Neben Altruan waren ihre Ergebnisse im Eignungstest Ken und Ferox. Tris ist sehr mutig: Bei der Initation der Ferox war sie die erste Springerin und am Ende der Initation wurde sie Erstplatzierte. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussieht, ist sie sogar manchmal mutiger als einige Feroxmitglieder. Bei Simulationen ist sie sich bewusst, dass all dies nicht echt ist und schafft es dadurch ihnen zu entfliehen. Aufgrund ihres Mutes sind die meisten Menschen der Ansicht, dass sie sich oft leichtsinnig in Gefahr begibt. Mehrere Male dachte Tris auch, dass sie lieber tot als fraktionslos sein will. Jedoch kann Tris auch selbstlos und klug sein. Manchmal wurde sie auch bei den Ferox, weil sie zu selbstlos war, als Stiff, ein Schimpfwort der anderen Fraktionen für die Altruan, bezeichnet. Für die Menschen, die sie liebt, war sie immer dazu bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren oder sogar zu opfern, was ihre Eignung für die Altruan zeigt. Ihre Eignung für die Ken wird durch ihre extreme Neugier und ihre etwas überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz ausgezeichnet. Auch schafft sie es meistens aus einer vorgegebenen Situation die beste und logischte Lösung zu finden. Tobias bezeichnet sie als schlechte Lügnerin, dafür aber als extrem mutig, intelligent und selbstlos. Tris wirkt meistens sehr temperamentvoll und unzerbrechbar, jedoch kann sie auch sensibel werden, wenn sie beleidigt wird. Ängste 1. Angst, als Unbestimmte gesucht und entdeckt zu werden. Symbolisiert durch Krähen, die sie im Schwarm angreifen. 2. Aus einer Situation nicht entkommen können (ist in einem Tank, der sich mit Wasser füllt gefangen) 3. Ertrinken (auch Kontrolle verlieren) 4. Im Feuer gefangen sein (also von Leuten verletzt werden sie schon mal verletzt haben) 5. Entführt werden (von unbekannten,gesichtslosen Männern) 6. Intimität zu Four (laut Buch verschwindet diese Angst durch ihre Liebe) 7. Angst um ihre Familie Die Ängste werden in Reihenfolge ihrer Größe aufgezählt und bei dem finalen Test durchlebt. Tris hat zunächst sieben, später 6 Ängste, da sich ihre Angst, Four hinzugeben, durch ihre Liebe zu ihm abbaut. Damit hat sie mit die wenigsten Ängste von Allen. Nur Four hat weniger, weshalb er seinen Namen bekam. Kategorie:Ferox Kategorie:Unbestimmt Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Insurgent Charakter Kategorie:Divergent Charakter Kategorie:Allegiant Charakter Kategorie:Getreuen Kategorie:Altruan Kategorie:Weiblich